


Sexualité féminine

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [5]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Ficothèque Ardente
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thème Etude de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Sexualité féminine**

**Thème Etude de la FA**

**Photographie d'étudiants sur un balcon**

 

« La masturbation n’est en aucun cas une honte à avoir. Les hommes le font, les femmes aussi. »

Jane se demanda combien il faudrait de verres de vin pour assommer l’étudiante en médecine en face d’elle. Oh, miséricorde !

En venant chez ses amis, elle ne pensait pas qu’elle allait discuter plaisir féminin avec une totale inconnue. Non. Elle pensait plutôt qu’elle allait s’enfiler quelques bières et regarder le match de football américain avec les mecs. Semaine de merde !

« Si je vous gêne, dîtes-le moi. C’est un sujet que peu de jeunes femmes aiment aborder. Pourtant, savoir se contenter soi-même est d’une grande importance. Évacuer ses tensions et ses frustrations par ce biais peut-être salvateur pour le corps humain.

-          Est-ce que j’ai l’air d’en avoir besoin ?, rétorqua-t-elle avec agressivité.

-          J’en ai l’impression.

-          Je n’ai pas besoin d’un cours pratique. Merci, docteur !

-          C’est dommage, je vous l’aurai donné avec grand plaisir. »

Où étaient la télévision et la testostérone ? Vite !

La main chaude et douce de Maura se posa sur sa cuisse nue et remonta doucement.

Ce n’était pas vraiment désagréable comme sensation. Juste inhabituel avec une femme.

 

#### Drabbles pour l'arbre à drakys sur DW

#### Rizzoli & Isles - Maura/Jane et Angela - Pg-13

"Elle fait comme si tu n'existais pas, lui indiqua Angela.  
\- Ah. D'habitude, elle me sert du lieutenant Rizzoli à tout va et me fait des remarques désobligeantes. Je ne comprends pas.  
\- C'est que ça doit être grave. Très grave. "  
Jane siffla entre ses lèvres et grinça des dents. Embrasser Maura par accident semblait l'avoir mise dans tous ses états.  
"Je me suis excusée !  
\- Très bien. Achète-lui un bouquet de fleurs, amène-la dans son restaurant préféré et passez-la la soirée ensemble.  
\- Je crois qu'elle va mal l'interpréter."

#### Rizzoli & Isles - Maura/Jane - NC-17

Maura l'embrassa vivement, agrippant sa veste.  
Okay, comme réaction. Tout à fait logique et rationnelle.  
Était-ce une diversion somme toute plaisante ? Si pour faire comprendre aux gus qui les draguaient qu'elles n'étaient vraiment pas intéressées, elles devaient en passer par cette étape obligatoire, cela devenait vraiment intéressant comme habitude. On leur avait déjà proposé un plan à trois, ça ne marchait pas à tous les coups.  
Jouant le jeu, Jane mit la langue et roula un patin digne de ce nom à sa meilleure amie.  
"Je t'adore chérie. Ne m'excite pas comme ça en public, je ne pourrai pas me contrôler très longtemps."


	2. Ridicule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thème : Croyances et Superstitions

**Soirée drabbles du vendredi 13 juin ; thème Croyances et Superstitions**

**Image inspiratrice** :

 

« C’est ridicule ! Ce genre de super… »  
Jane écrasa le pied de Maura, histoire de lui faire pousser un cri outré absolument délectable.  
« Nous aimerions voir comment se déroule l’une de vos séances de voyance. En toute objectivité ! »  
Le regard réprobateur de Jane s’arrêta sur Maura. La légiste fit sa bouche en cul de poule en comprenant qu’elle devait garder ses opinions pour elle.  
Se mordant les lèvres pour se réfréner, elle suivit Jane et s’assit autour de la table de la voyante.  
Une fois plongée dans la pénombre, étrangement, le pied nu de Jane se promena sur le sien.  
Avec un petit regard brillant, Maura ne s’intéressa pas tellement aux élucubrations de la médium et se concentra plutôt sur les petits frissons délicieux de son corps. Les doigts de Jane s’attardèrent à l’intérieur de ses cuisses pour lui procurer des caresses pleines de promesses, sans pour autant dépasser la limite indécente de sa culotte.  
Elle aurait aimé lui rendre la pareille sans paraître suspecte.  
Quand on leur demanderait au poste ce qui leur avait pris autant de temps, elles pourront dire qu’elles avaient rencontrés un esprit vraiment très bavard sur le chemin du retour.


	3. Faire un voeu

**Soirée drabbles du vendredi 13 juin ; thème Croyances et Superstitions**

**Avertissement : dirty talk**

**Image inspiratrice : Il faut faire un vœu en refermant le bracelet et il se réalise quand le bracelet se casse.**

 

« Allez ! Fais un vœu ! »  
Jane gardait le bout de ses doigts sur les lacets pour fermer le bracelet, attendant le bon vouloir de Maura.  
« Je ne crois pas à ce genre de bêtise.  
\- C’est mignon comme tout !  
\- Je ne peux pas le garder en faisant des autopsies ! Je risque d’attraper des maladies. De plus, le mouiller, puis le faire sécher, jusqu’à ce qu’il se détériore, ce n’est pas hygiénique.  
\- Ok, je vais le porter pour toi !  
\- Mais non ! »  
Jane enroula le bracelet brésilien autour de son poignet droit et le referma en pensant à tout ce que sa main de ce côté pourrait faire comme miracle pour détendre son amante.  
Maura boudait parce qu’elle ne l’avait pas écoutée. Il fallait remédier à cette mauvaise humeur. Ce pyjama était vraiment trop court. Jane embrassa le ventre de son amoureuse, le caressa de ses mains, remonta vers les seins pour en ériger les tétons et se félicita du petit soupir de contentement de Maura.  
« Jane, je viens de prendre ma douche…  
\- Au diable, les sécrétions intimes. Je vais te nettoyer avec ma salive, ce sera très efficace.»


	4. Mariage

Jane embrassa Maura.

Des larmes menacèrent de s’écouler sur ses joues. Elle se mariait avec celle qui fût seulement sa meilleure amie et confidente pendant longtemps.

Cette amitié se muant en amour sincère et solide guérissait toutes les blessures et les déceptions de ses relations passées.

La famille Rizzoli les applaudit avec enthousiasme.

Jane serra les mains de Maura pour la soutenir devant l’absence des siens et lui adressa un regard rempli d’amour et d’affection.

La fête pleine de joie et de bonne humeur s’éternisa jusqu’à des heures indues. Maura lui avait déconseillé de boire de trop, parce qu’on n’enlevait pas tous les jours sa robe de mariée.

Quand le moment fut venu de se retirer dans leur chambre, les baisers et les caresses vinrent facilement malgré la fatigue.

Dans un bruit de froufrous séduisants, elles se délestèrent de leurs robes et se découvrirent de nouveaux sous-vêtements.

« On a eu la même idée !, en rit Maura.

-          Ce devait être ma surprise, bouda Jane pour de faux.

-          J’apprécie beaucoup l’attention, ma belle. »

Les mains expertes de Maura flattèrent alors ses zones érogènes sous le tissu aguicheur avec cette adresse capable de la faire monter au septième ciel en si peu de temps.


End file.
